


And The Rein Will Fall

by scandalouscow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Sacrifice, I've never written anything short, M/M, Orc, Sacrifice, Slow(ish) Burn, Soulmates, Virgin Sacrifice, d&d compatible world, just a small man and his Beast learning to live togther, or quickly, this is going to be terribly long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalouscow/pseuds/scandalouscow
Summary: When the cries of the Great Beast are once again heard by all in the village a plan is quickly hatched to keep the Monster at bay: a sacrifice must be made. And when a town must pick which among them will die, the homeless Rein is strung up on a poll and left to be torn apart by the great Monster that has been haunting a town for generations. But when dealing with monsters and legends nothing is ever as it seems and Rein’s story may be more intertwined with the Beast’s than he could have ever imagined.Just a fluffy monster soulmate fic that I’ve had rattling around in my head for a while now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I have never written anything short in my goddamn life and I'm not about to start now. Good luck.

Every twenty years or so when the wind turned bitter and the leaves had all fallen a great howling could be heard from deep in the wood surrounding the small village Rein called home. The thunderous roars would start up as soon as dusk blanketed the night and gripped all with fear as every family bolted both windows and doors to keep the monster lurking in the forest away. Left on the streets with no place to call home Rein spent each night in whatever hollow or alley lay bare and prayed to the gods to keep him alive till morning. Each outcry the beast from the beyond let out left Rein with a kind of soul gripping terror he had never felt before The beast always sounded closer each night and with no way to protect himself Rein started begging to be let into whatever house would take him, only to find himself alone in the uncaring darkness each night. 

The town was used to waiting out the howls, sometimes they would last a week or so, but as months grew on and the monster got louder they knew something had to be done. 

In fear the great and wise village leaders met together each night in the opulent town center to discuss what had to be done. For weeks they debated over what they had to do, what even could be done about the hulking monster that terrorized the village every night. There was no knowing when the great Beast would raid their village, kill their men and rape their women and each day wasted brought them closer to that horrifying end. In the days following the first meeting it soon became understood that death would be necessary on their part to stop the demon from ruining them all. The conversation then turned to how many, and who would have to die. 

It only served to reason that when the council decided that one of their own must be sacrificed to the great beast the only man in town without a home or a family was quickly nominated. Rein fought against the guards as they carried him to town hall, only to find himself bound and gagged as each town member came up to him one by one and prayed for his quick death. They dare not look him in the eye as they spoke hollow prayers to his safe journey into the afterlife. Once each member of the town had placed a gift for the great Monster around Rein’s chained ankles they all left in silence, not one man, woman, or child giving him a second glance. His fate was already written. 

That night found him under a roof for the first time in years, but the metal chains and the cold jail cell he was left in kept him from appreciating the warmth four walls provided. 

In the early morning Rein was chained to a horse and guided by almost all of the town guard into the forest. They encouraged him to take the day ride to come to terms with his fate and offer whatever prayers he could. But the dread that had lodged into his heart kept Rein from doing anything but shake and tremble the whole ride. He was going to die tonight by the hand of the beast he had prayed for protection from, and no amount of thought he put into the matter could make him feel anything but soul crushing fear at what would wait for him that night. Each roar the beast had ever let out sounded so angry and Rein was going to be left alone with all that rage focused purely on him. He tried to distract himself with the rhythm of the horse and the calling of birds but his mind always came back to how the beast was going to end him. Would he simply snap his neck with hands stronger than a boar? Would the monster take great pleasure in Rein’s fear and torture him till his mind finally broke, leaving his body an empty shell? Would the Great Monstrosity produce a blade and slowly strip the flesh off of his bones and eat one piece at a time? Rein would soon be left at the mercy of a beast that sounded to all the world that it had more anger built up then any scorned wife or abandoned lover ever could. 

It didn’t take nearly long enough for the leader of the guard to stop the horses and instruct the others to set Rein down in the grassy clearing they had come too. With his limbs chained together all he could do was watch as the men hammered a tall post in the ground and lay the non human gifts around it. As the sun started the long process of setting Rein was hoisted up to his feet and tied around the post with rope usually reserved for tugging log or pulling brick. The men stripped him of all clothes but a strip of fabric covering his manhood and lay chains of gold and silver around his neck until the weight of it all made it almost impossible for Rein to keep his head up. As a last step the blood of countless slaughtered livestock was poured out from large vessels and dripped over his chest and face before the guards turned around and refused to look at him again. 

As they climbed back onto their horses Rein could faintly make out the whisper of “gods forgive us” coming from the youngest before they rode off. 

As the sun started it’s final descent into night the cold started to set into Reins bones leaving him shivering both out of fear and chill. He spent most of his time pulling on the restrains and formulating some plan of escape if he ever managed to get off the tick pine log. It didn't take long for him to see how futile escape was though when after rubbing his wrist and ankles raw all he had to show for it was a slight stream of blood staining the rope. 

Soon dusk had turned to night and the chill that had once been only a slight annoyance now left him fearing for his life as each shiver his body produced became more violent than the last. At first it had been a small comfort to think that he may find death before the beast even made an appearance, but the longer the night dragged on the small disappointment of never getting to see the beast started to creep into his mind. The thought was unwelcome and shook is understanding of his own sanity to the very core, but he couldn't deny that the only advantage of being the sacrifice for the town was the chance of seeing what no one else had ever seen before. The Monster that claimed these woods was a horrifying unknown and being the only one to have seen the unseeable, even moments before his death, was an honor in itself. A twisted, horrifying honor, but an honor nonetheless. 

It was after a particularly harsh wind ripped through his body that Rein heard the long drawn out cry of the monster that was to be his death. It was louder and more primal than anything Rein had heard before and left him quaking against the poll with new found vigor towards trying to escape. The monster was impossibly close and each mind numbing roar brought with it the sound of logs snapping and animals scurrying away. He knew his death was fast approaching. Each cry was closer and closer to him and Rein was left in total fear at the realization that the beast knew exactly where he was. 

He started twisting his hands round in circles trying with all his might to just weaken the rope, but with each twist came with it more pain and a louder cry from the beast. He thrashed back and forth against the poll, pulling all of his muscles taunt trying to gain any slack from the rope holding him down but it was no use. The monster was just a few yards away now, every second Rein heard another crash of an ungodly foot against the ground. The sharp cries of animals being swatted away covered up his loud sobs as the beast let out a thunderous roar, louder than any sound Rein had ever heard. 

With one last crunch of a tree being pushed aside the forest fell silent. Rein dared not open his eyes, but he didn’t need his vision to know the beast could see him now. Tied up, almost naked, and covered in both his own and animal blood he was the perfect sacrifice. He could feel the vibrations of the earth as the beast slowly crossed the clearing to stop mere inches away from where Rein stood motionless. Hot breath hit the top of his head as he heard the beast breathing in and out above him. 

Any dignity Rein still had was lost as he felt a rough finger graze his chest as it toyed with the rich metals placed around his neck. Rein could no longer hold the fear in and when the beast tugged slightly on the chains around his neck Rein let out a quivering sob. The beast stopped all movement and Rein knew that the noise must have upset him, but he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore and soon he was hunched over crying as the beast seemed to freeze above him. The worry, the fear of what the beast was to do to him next has become too much for Rein to handle. Was he going to brake Rein’s chest open and feast on his heart? Was the beast going to yank the necklaces so forcefully it would break his neck? Whatever painful end the beast had in store for him couldn’t be as bad as this. As feeling himself completely at the mercy of a beast who would bring about his end. 

“Please.” Rein begged between shivers and sobs. His whole body shook against the heavy wood behind him and for the first time he wished the beast had come into the town and murdered him nights ago, at least then someone would have to see his bloody and contorted corpus the next day. Here he was alone with the beast, but more horrifying of all, no matter what the beast chose to do with him no one would ever think of him again. Rein was truly dead in the eyes of all who knew him, now he just had to wait for the monster to stop his heart for good. 

All his self pity stopped as he heard a low growl seem to come from every direction and he dare not move as the beast dropped the chains around his neck and placed a hand against Rein’s cheek. Never had Rein ever really considered the size of the creature that would end him, but as a rough and calloused hand cupped his face Rein realized that just one hand could wrap around almost the entirely of his neck. He could feel the slight poking of claws where the bulky hands seemed to end and the idea of those claws ripping him to shreds brought tears flowing down his cheek again. 

To Rein’s shock the monster in front of him let out a deep coo and with his other hand whipped the tears off Rein’s face. He dared not move a muscle as the beast methodically then began to remove the animal blood away from his face as well. Rein kept completely still as he felt the monster slowly clean his cheeks, then chin, then forehead, then nose, and finally, slowly, brushed his claw against Rein’s lip collecting the blood and spit that had gathered there. His lips were extremely chapped and as the monster returned his claw to wipe away whatever liquid he had failed to collect the first time Rein’s lip caught on the sharp nail and tore. 

Rein let out a gasp of pain and jerked away, waiting for the beast to force his sharp claws on Rein’s face and tear more skin away. To his surprise however the beast let out a gasp and seemed to quickly back away from his prize. 

Rein was so shocked at the beast’s retreat that his eyes snapped open and for the first time he saw the monster that would end him. As Rein had guessed the beast was huge, but as Rein craned his head up to see where the beast ended he found that standing at full height Rein would barley make it to the creature’s nipple. The beast resembled the fearsome drawing of orcs that Rein had seen in story books as a kid, he was huge and hulking and his skin seemed to be painfully stretched around bulking muscle. The tight skin itself was a grayish green and large white freckles covered his entire body. The only clothing the beast wore was a belt and thick boots make of animal hide and the rest of his body was covered in patchwork armor make of skulls and claws that were all much larger that Rein’s own head. 

He meant to quickly snap his eyes closed again, not daring to look at the beast for any longer, but as he glanced at the deep brown eyes that would decide his fate Rein saw tears beginning to gather. He looked on in amazement as the creature of death and destruction let thick weighty tears fall down his face. Feeling a hint of bravery Rein quickly examined the rest of the beast’s face and found a look of anguish staring back at him. 

“Why-” Rein tried to swallow up the word as it left his lips, but he was too late and soon the beast was walking towards him again, tears still steady falling down his face. 

As the beast stood in front of Rein again the man prepared for whatever was to come next, but nothing could prepare him as the beast fell to his knees and started mumbling out apologizes. Rein felt his mind skip a beat as the beast that would be the death of him seemed to plead for forgiveness at his feet. Was he apologizing for not killing Rein sooner? Was he sending a strange prayer to the Gods before devouring his meal? A small little hopeful part of the man dared to hope this beast was apologizing for the pain and fear Rein had endured, but he knew he was nothing to the monster that knelt before him. This was all some weird ceremony that Rein could never hope to understand that would ultimately lead to his death. But as time went on the beast never stood, never stopped pleading for forgiveness, and Rein was forced to question if the beast wasn’t looking for forgiveness from him! 

“Please stop.” Rein begged, hoping to either understand why the beast seemed to be shedding tears or to die quickly and not have to spend anymore time waiting for death. 

The beast provide no answer, instead freezing at Reins feet, going completely silent. If time seemed to go slowly when the creature was pleading it was nothing compared to the way the seconds seemed to stretch out as he waited for any reaction from the one that was supposed to be killing him. Rein had no real way of knowing how much time passed with the beast frozen at his feet, but he would have guessed nothing short of three minutes had passed. 

As he was preparing to start apologizing himself for interrupting whatever important ceremony the beast had clearly been conducting the beast in question slowing got to his feet. However the beast failed to rise up completely, letting his shoulders slouch and his head hang as he stood in front of Rein. Rein himself had no idea of what to make of the whole ordeal. The beast looked forsaken, forlorn, but Rein couldn’t come up with a reason why. Had the Gods whispered some answer into his ear? Had they decided Rein was not good enough for this beast? Rein couldn’t make sense of the hulking creature’s actions. 

Perhaps to confuse him more the beast then seemed to hang his head lower in what seemed like shame. 

“I am sorry precious one.” The creature mumbled out, his deep voice vibrating through Reins body. 

Rein waited for who ever the beast seemed to be talking to to respond, but as no voice called out and no godlike voice seemed to whisper any suggestion Rein began to wonder if the creature was talking to him. The idea itself seemed insane, like the last thoughts a crazy man had before slipping into full insanity, but as the second ticked by Rein failed to come up with a better answer. 

“What?” He asked 

“I am sorry for hurting you precious one” the beast replied, his voice reminiscent of the creaking of an old maple on a stormy night. 

Rein had no idea what to make of the apology, much less the reason for it. The beast was to kill him, to eat him like a rat, and yet here the orc like creature stood, apologizing for the small pain that he had caused. A spark of hope swelled up in Rein’s chest, if the beast was so against causing pain on his frail body it surly meant that his death would be a quick one. Images of ripped intestines and a feasting monster still haunted him, but at least Rein could take comfort in the idea that he would be long dead before he was consumed. A few days ago the thought would have offered little hope, but facing death in the eyes knowing that it would be painless was a comfort unlike any other. 

The beast still hung his head in shame and Rein realized that he was looking for forgiveness from the small human that would become his food. Rein knew it would make sense for him to be angry, to reject any comfort for his killer, but if forgiveness would lead to a quick death Rein would forgive. 

“I-it’s alright.” He tried to keep his voice soft and steady but whether from the cold or from fear his shivering body made him sound much less steady the he intended. However it seemed to have been enough for the beast as he picked his head up and gave Rein a sweet yet cautious looking smile. Against his better judgment Rein felt a small amount of comfort in being able to alleviate some of the creature’s pain. 

“Oh precious one,” he beast cupped Rein’s cheek again, moving a lock of Rein’s hair out of his face “you’re so forgiving.” 

There was little Rein could do to make sense of the situation. He was being gently caressed by the very creature he would be killed by. His brain seemed unable to presses how he should react to this sudden kindness and instead opted to just let it happen. Rein soaked in the warmth coming from the orcish creature and rested his face against the hand. 

As he relaxed into the creature’s hold the creature itself seemed to almost light up at the act of submission. Cooing again as Rein tried to keep the vision of his entrails strewn across the forest at bay and just enjoy the gentle caress. It was the first time another anything had showed him a kind touch in a long time, and while that should be soul crushingly depressing Rein had accepted sadder truths that night. His death was coming and if his executioner wanted to kindly lead him to death Rein decided he would follow. 

He looked into those deep brown eyes as the beast took to gently brushing Rein’s hair away from his face. The beast seemed to smile under Rein’s gaze and for the first time in years Rein felt truly at peace. He had often imagined his death, he knew it would be the cold and exhaustion that got to him. But in all his visions he was lying alone on the street as his body slowly froze, taking his last breath all alone. As his body started to give up on him though Rein couldn’t find it in himself to be sad. He was in the hands of the one that would eat his body as soon as he uttered his last breath, but he wasn’t alone. The beast smiled down on him and he happily closed his eyes, going limp against the ropes and the warm embrace of the creature.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be much longer but I broke it up into two parts to get it out quickly.

For the first time since the winter season started Rein felt warm. As he slowly rose to conciseness he felt large fur pelts covering him and a warm body laying behind him. It took him a few moments to remember what had led him to this moment, but as he remembered his death tied to a pole with a beast showing him kindness Rein decided he was dead and most certainly in the afterlife. He had never thought himself worthy of entrance into the afterlife but maybe sacrificing himself to the beast had been enough to let him in. 

Whatever the reason, be it by good deed or clerical error Rein was warm for the first time in months. He gave up trying to figure out why and instead chose to turn around and cuddle into the warmth in front of him. The warmth however soon let out a deep chuckle and Rein realized that he wasn’t alone in this paradise. 

Slowly Rein opened his eyes and to his shock came face to face with the creature he had assumed had eaten him. 

The beast seemed less haunting in the dancing light of a fire that must be lit nearby. He still looked absolutely giant compared to Rein’s small composure, but the gentle look that had settled on his face seemed to go against his size. Rein watched as the beast pulled his thick arm up from his side and used it to cup Rein’s back, scooting him closer to the beast until Rein’s bare chest was almost touching the beast’s stomach. Against his better judgement Rein felt himself relaxing more in the radiating warmth coming off the creature that seemed content with slowly tracing patterns into Reins back. The logical part of his brain reminded him that he was no longer tied up and may have a chance at running away, but the rest of him thought of how cold and exhausted he was. He was cuddled up to the beast that most likely was still planning to kill him, but he still felt comfort in his strong embrace and against all reasoning Rein decided to no longer question it. 

“You should have told me you were so cold.” The beast said, though his voice was not much louder than a whisper Rein could hear it all around him like a drum. “Though I should have gotten you down from that pole sooner.” 

Rein didn’t know how to respond, didn’t think he had the brain power right now to even begin to understand what the beast was implying. Instead he chose to crane his head up too look the beast in the eyes again and hope that maybe that was a good enough response. And it must have been as the beast smiled at him before delicately reaching for Rein’s wrist and dawning a more somber look as he examined the raw skin. Rein watched him and for the first time was able to see the damage the rope had done to him. His skin was worn away into a bloody mess where the rope had once held him, crusted blood was left around the previous hold of the ropes and stained the area around it. 

“Anyone who dares hurt you will pay.” The beast mumbled as he brought Rein’s wrist to his mouth and gently placed a dry kiss on the scabbing skin. His lips were soft as he delicately peppered the bloody skin with more small kisses, taking great care not to apply any pressure to the area. 

Rein could do nothing more than watch the beast held his hand like a valued treasure. The creature was gentle, never holding on tight, always giving Rein the power to pull away. It was a comforting feeling Rein had become unaccustomed to over the years. Just being held, with one giant hand caressing his wrist and the other still slowly rubbing unknown patterns into his back, Rein felt like a treasure. The beasts constant attention on Rein, and the care he seemed to show for the young human’s health made Rein feel wanted for the first time in years. He knew the beast could never want him, could never seen Rein as any more than a meal that needed tending too, but still, the care was nice. 

The beast let one wrist go only to pick of Rein’s second and started the process over again, tenderly kissing and soothing the raw and bloody skin in his hand. Rein let out a small shiver as the beast lay a kiss right on his pulse point, reminding Rein that this beast would ultimately be the one to stop his pulse. The beast seemed in aware of this and instead took Rein’s shiver as an indication that he needed to work the skin more gently. 

“They had no right to string you up there, all cold and alone. If I hadn’t been fast enough-” the thought seemed to trail off into a low growl and a look of rage seemed to dance across the beast’s eyes. 

Rein himself was completely confused, and while he was able to stifle that as he first woke up, as the present warmth started to turn hot the Creature’s actions became too much. Did the beast just like his meals unharmed when he finally bit into them? Did he think he was the only one who had the right to hurt his food? Why was he surprised Rein had been tied up, did this beast really expect Rein to stand quietly in one place while the monster came and devoured him? Rein may have given up on the idea of living past the night, but had he been given the chance to escape he would have bolted as soon as possible. Was this creature so arrogant it thought being eaten by it was truly an honor? Everyone in town had tried to play it off like a great responsibility, but at least they made it clear in their side glances to one another that that it was little more than an opportunity to feel safer and get rid of the town idiot. 

“Why should you care if I die” Rein regretted the words as then left his mouth, but not nearly as much as he thought he would. Waiting to die was slowly becoming agonizing and if he could at least get the orcish creature to give him a timeline that would be helpful. However when he saw the look of shock and anger the beast was giving him Rein soon lost all composure. 

The beast set Rein’s hand down and he half expect to be thrown from the bed for his comment. Instead the beast put both his hands on Rein’s waist and lifted him up so his face was now level with the beast. The move had frozen Rein in his spot and when the beast then wrapped both arms around him in what seemed like a tight bear hug Rein had no idea how to react but to keep completely still. 

The hug was just a little to tight for him, but seeing as Rein thought he might end up dead for his comment he chose not to challenge the beast on how tightly he hugged. This hugging lasted much longer than Rein had ever experienced before, though his experience on the matter was fairly lacking. He felt the Beast’s hot puffs of air along his neck, and the scratch of a powerful beard ticking this cheek and shoulder. It seemed to go one for minutes with the beast always just started to talk but thinking better of it and instead squeezing Rein a little bit harder. 

Finally the beast let up a bit, instead holding Rein in a light embrace. The creature looked him in the eye and Rein felt himself slowly felt himself becomething trapped in the Beast’s own eyes. The showed off so much emotion, anger, fear, regret, and Rein couldn’t help but fall right in, trying to find a source for all these problems with nothing more than a long gaze to go off of. 

The beast must have been doing the same as he soon asked: “Why would I not be horrified at the idea of your death? Why should I not worry when the one I am meant to care about is in harm?” 

“What?” Almost everything the beast had ever said had confused Rein, but this was a new level of confusion. Why should the Creature care about him? What place in this beast’s heart did a simple meal hold?

“Oh precious one,” the beast ran a hand through his hair while still keeping Rein trapped in those powerful eyes. “You’re the only one I have.”

Rein couldn’t move, didn’t want to move. Moving meant being real, moving meant trying to understand why the beast saw him so highly, moving mean trying to make sense of the situation. Right now all he wanted was to stay watching those deep brown eyes slowly rake their way across his face. He wanted to not think about why the beast saw him as special, what that may mean for him. 

When he was still on the streets Rein would spend hours at night not moving. He would sometimes play dead, slowing his breath, making no noise, wondering if anyone would ever react. They never did. Back out in the alley way he could hid by not moving, turn invisible by not being there, but with the beast even when he lay still he still had the beast’s full attention. He couldn’t help but blush at the attention the creature gave him, and it scared him. He was absolutely terrified about how dependent he was being on the thing that would kill him. 

“Why do you care so much about someone you’re going to kill?” Rein whispered out, not to hide it from the beast, he could probably hear everything, but to hide the answer from himself. He could no longer look the beast in the eyes. He needed the answer, but the question scared him. 

The seconds ticked by and the beast hadn't respond, hadn't even moved. Slowly Rein dared to look up, raising his eyes bit by bit, lingering on every muscle that would surely be used to rip him apart. When he finally did get to the chin though Rein felt himself chicken out. It was preposterous, he had prepared himself for his death, accepted it as he drifted away, but now he was truly scared. He wasn’t ready to leave yet. As demented as it may sound Rein was warm and comfortable for the first time in many years and to give that up to death was truly soul crushing. As the seconds passed Rein shook more and more in the beast’s grasp, shuttering like a leaf in a strong storm. The silence was deafening as Rein thought of something, anything, to say to break it, but sadly there was nothing. What could you say to the creature that was planning to kill you, what could you say to the one who claimed to care while planning your death? 

“Why in the world” the beast growled out “would I kill you?” Rein quickly snapped his eyes closed and tried to hide himself from the beast that was firmly holding him. The beast sounded so angry, so ready to snap and Rein was terrified to be the cause. Suddenly he remembered all the gruesome howls he had spent months trying to hide from. How tightly Rein would curl into himself on those long winter nights, wondering which would get him first: the cold or the beast. He figured he had his answer now. 

“Why would you think I would hurt you?” The beast said again, this time placing his finger underneath Rein’s chin and slowly bring it up. Rein obeyed without much struggle and managed to open his own eyes, but still couldn’t find it within himself to meet those hypnotic brown eyes. 

“Why else am I here,” Rein sniffed out “but to be killed?” He curled more into himself, hoping that if he tucked his head in and pretended not to be there maybe he wouldn’t be. Maybe he had died on that wretched poll, maybe this was his punishment from the gods for some wrong he had done them. What if his fate for all eternity was to constantly be about to die? To forever be held so gently by a creature that would surely kill him. Whatever he had done must have been so wrong to land him a fate like this, he was constantly falling and his emotions had nothing to hold onto. He liked the beast, he liked the warmth and the kindness and the way the world fell away as he looked into those eyes. But he also knew that the beast would be the one to kill him, the one to rip his spine from his body or stick his claws into Reins chest and pull till all the bones broke. It was a contradiction Rein couldn’t make sense of. 

“Why in the world-” the beast muttered out. All the hot anger that had been hiding under the surface before seemed gone, replaced by nothing but cold confusion. Rein could feel the beast look him over, studying his matted hair, his bony face, his small nose. Rein squeezed his eyes shut again, afraid of what the beast might be looking for in him, afraid he might find it in his eyes. 

“Why would I kill the only being I am meant to be with?”

Rein didn’t understand, he didn’t understand any of this. It was starting to become clear to him that he and the beast had a very different idea of what would be happening to Rein as he had been rode out to the clearing in the woods. But what fate the beast had in mind for him Rein hadn't the foggiest idea. When the guard tied him to that pole it was to be the last time anyone ever heard from him again, he was to die in a heap of his own entrails and have his flesh consumed by the Beast. Rein had understood is role, he didn’t like it, but he understood it. He was to be the sheep for the Beast, a meal to appease the Creature, to keep it from going into town and feasting on the others. However the Beast himself seemed to have a very different idea of why Rein had been tied to a thick log, stripped of clothes, and covered in blood. Rein really couldn’t see any other understanding of that situation other than him being a sacrifice. There was no reason he could see for the monster to care for him, to seemingly want to be with him. 

“I-” Rein couldn’t understand it anymore, at this point his confusion had managed to override his fear and he was just trying to understand what this Beast had planned for him, seeing as eating him didn’t fit much with what the Beast had been saying. He furrowed his eyebrows and let out a deep sigh. 

“-I was given up as a sacrifice, I wasn’t supposed to make it through the night.” 

Rein finally found the strength with in himself to look the Beast in the eyes. He looked almost as confused as Rein, like he couldn’t make sense of what exactly he had just been told. Rein couldn’t help but feel a little bit happy at the Beast’s confusion, to be the one to cause it this time and not be the only on confused of what the other expected any more. 

“A sacrifice?” Rein nodded. “A sacrifice to whom-” The Beast cut off, his eyes going wide. Realisation seemed to hit him in the head as he understood exactly what Rein was implying. 

The Beast reeled his head back, his eyes going almost comically large, he seemed utterly speechless for the first time since Rein had laid eyes on him. Rein was trying to come up with something to say when the Beast suddenly pulled Rein in as close to him as possible, pinning Rein’s small body against the Beast’s much larger, stronger chest. Rein’s gasp was buried by the Beast’s own warm skin. A thick hand ran through his hair, pushing Rein’s face closer to the space between the Beast’s neck and shoulder, all while the Beast seemed to be whispering something above him. Rein couldn’t hear what was being said, but the vibrations of the Beast’s own deep voice penetrated Rein’s small body. It was a weird feeling, something he had no memory of ever experiencing before, but it was heavenly. Being pressed up so close to the Beast, his musky smell surrounding Rein, his strong arms clinging to the human’s smaller body, protecting him from the outside world. Rein could spend the rest of his life like this, in the arms of the Beast who held him like no one ever had before, who was the first being that Rein could remember to genuinely care for him. 

“I would never hurt you.” The beast said clearly. He slowly moved Rein’s head away from his neck, instead moving the hand once on his head to lay across the bed. He nudged Rein down and Rein understood the motion, moving from the Beast’s chest to his now outstretched shoulder. The Beast smiled as Rein moved his head around a bit until he found a comfortable spot on the Beast’s muscled shoulder, seemingly fascinated by each small movement Rein would make, from the rise and fall of his chest to the fluttering of his eyelashes as he blinked. The Beast brought his other hand to Rein’s cheek and began tracing small circles into it with the thick pad of his thumb. 

Rein looked the beast in the eyes and saw nothing but sincerity, nothing but love and care and affection and a whole lot of emotion that made Rein blush and feel inadequate.The Beast had a stupid little smile on that many of the girls in town would get when talking of their childhood sweethearts, of the man who they loved. It was a look Rein thought he would never get to see up close, much less a look that would one day get directed onto him. He couldn’t help but smile back, to blush and sputter a bit (to witch the beast let out a small chuckle), but to smile back all the same. Laying here with the beast was probably the happiest he had been in his whole life, the most content he had ever been. 

They spent what seemed like forever looking into each other’s eyes, but as soon as Rein moved his own hand to place it on the Beast’s own the Beast in question seemed to sour. At first Rein worried that maybe he had done something wrong, that maybe he wasn’t allowed to touch the beast in kind, but as Rein followed the Beast’s own sight path he seemed to be fixated on the bloody mess that covered Rein’s wrist. The Beast removed his hand from Rein’s cheek and again took to slowly the area around the injured wrist, a new anger in his eyes that hadn’t been there when they had done this last. 

“They meant to kill you.” Rein shuttered at the rage in the Beast’s voice. It was so full of guttural disgust and disdain that, if Rein had seen it but a few minutes ago, would have sent him curling in on himself. 

“You were strung up and left to die at my hands.” The beast let out a low and guttural growl as he once again brought Rein close to his chest, though this time Rein had much more room to move and managed to work his way up a bit so he was once again level with the Beast’s own eyes. The Beast seemed to relax a bit at seeing Rein, but the anger was still there, it was right under the surface. Rein could see the twitch of muscles in the Beast’s arm as he clenched and unclenched his fist, he seemed truly angry, full of the rage Rein had heard each night cowering in the shadows. This time though Rein felt he had no reason to be afraid, no reason to fear that the beast might be coming for him. Rein still didn’t understand what exactly he was to the Beast, but he knew that he was important and that was enough to keep him calm in the face of the Creature that had terrified him for months. 

“I’m fine now.” Rein replied, feeling brave and pushing his face closer to the Beast’s. He could almost just brush the Beast’s nose now, so close that he could feel each exhale of breath of the Beast against his own upper lip. 

“You should never have not been fine.” The Beast huffed out, losing a bit of his anger as Rein got closer to him. Rein traced every line and crease of the beast’s head with his eyes, watching how each line on his face seemed to relax as Rein scooted a little bit closer, brushing his nose against the Beast’s. 

“I’m fine now.” Rein repeated. 

The beast huffed once more, but seemed to give up on the terrifying rage he felt, instead he focused on rubbing small intricate patterns into Reins back. Rein humed at the feeling, soaking in the warmth from the Beast’s large finger as he methodically rubbed ever knot and kink in Reins back. As the beast worked past his shoulder blades Rein realized with a start that he wasn’t wearing a shirt! In fact with the way his fur cover curressing his legs Rein was still only covered in the small loincloth the guards had placed him in. 

It was stupid of him not to release sooner, what else would the Beast have put him in, but it was still a shocking revelation that caused a light red blush to creep from his cheeks down his neck and to his shoulders. He let out a small squeak and quickly brought his legs up to his chest, trying to give himself more cover than the small strip of fabric covering his manhood could. As he moved up his legs though he felt a small pull of something dry and crusty covering his body. The blood! He was still covered in the animal blood that had painted his skin last night. Not only was Rein almost completely naked in the bed of the Beast he had once thought was going to kill him, but he had also probably made a mess of it with the blood that seemed to have dried over every inch of his body. 

Rein looked up at the Beast to see if he had any indication of the predicament Rein was in, and to his embarrassment the Beast had tilted his head back and was watching Rein with a sly grin on his face. Rein couldn’t help but blush more at the thought that he was almost completely naked and the Beast knew it. The light blush that had painted his face before soon turned a deep red and Rein could feel his whole body heating up. He cast his eyes downward, trying not to look the Beast in the eyes, but to his dismay the Beast simply chuckled and place a calloused hand underneath Rein’s chin and tilted his head up again. 

“I thought you would need a bath before I went looking for other clothes.” The Beast said in answer to Rein’s embarrassment. 

“That- that’s probably a good idea.” Rein responded, stuttering a bit at the way the beast’s mischievous smile seemed to grow. 

The Beast rubbed his thumb on Rein’s chin and slowly cast his eyes downward, studying where the thick brown fur blanket danced across Rein’s chest. Rein couldn’t help but squirm a bit at the wanting expression the Beast wore while carefully examining the point at witch Rein’s almost naked body disappeared from his view. His hand left Rein’s chin and began to slowly make it’s way down his neck, a trail of goosebumps following it. Rein could feel a fire that had been smoldering in the pit of his stomach sense he looked the Beast in those deep brown eyes spark into a full fledged bonfire as the Beast slowly traced over Rein’s adam’s apple. 

Rein felt like he could die happy as the Beast traced two fingers methodically over one collar bone onto the next, but as the Beast reached the center of Rein’s clavicle and then proceeded to work his way down Rein realized that if he died right now he would find a way back just to continue this feeling. Rein had never felt so hot, and breathless and on edge before. He had heard the other women in his town describe how it felt to have another worshiping their bodies, but if their experiences were anything like this they did it no justice. As the Beast continued his agonizingly slow trek down Rein’s chest Rein realized that he would be willing to do anything for the Beast, agree to anything, as long as he promised to continue to give Rein such attention. 

The small human felt completely dwarfed by the Beast’s ability to reduce him to a shivering mess, but as he glanced at the Beast he was relieved to find he looked as taken by Rein’s body as Rein was by what he was doing to his body. The Beast never once took his eyes off his fingers as he traced the smooth supple skin, watching carefully how it would slightly cave as the Beast moved his fingers down. 

Rein was so caught up in the experiencing the pleasure and trying to memorize the almost amazed looked the Beast kept on his face that he didn’t notice where exactly the Beast’s fingers were until they traced along his hard nipple. Rein wasn’t prepared for the sudden shock that spread from his tender niple to the rest of his body at the brief contact. Before the Beast had even moved his fingers off of Rein’s sensitive area Rein was letting out a loud gasp. 

Both of them froze as soon as the sound had left Rein’s throat. The spell had been broken as Rein made a noise and reality suddenly came crashing back down for Rein. What was he doing? How could he just let this Beast touch him so? Rein had only seen the creature twice and as soon as ten minutes ago was convinced this Beast was going to be the death of him, but now he was somehow okay with him exploring Rein’s body in a way no one had ever done before? It was insanity! Rein was never one to roll over as others tried to use him and yet he had seemingly fell right into the Monster’s trap. How easy he must be to control, just once touch and he became jelly in the Beast’s hands, willing to do anything for him. How stupid was he? What kind of man so quickly lost all composer at a simple touch?

Though no matter how much Rein tried to berate himself, tried to reason with himself that falling for the Beast would lead to nothing good, Rein knew that if the Beast so much as smiled at him he would gladly and willingly do whatever the Beast wanted. It was terrifying. Never before had Rein ever felt this way, never had he been so willing to do whatever it would take to hold on to someone, but for the Beast, and just the Beast, Rein could see himself doing anything. It felt like he had known the creature for centuries, like the Beast had always been a foggy memory that was just becoming clear. Even with just the short amount of time Rein had spent with the Beast he felt that he already knew the Creature so well. 

“I believe you wanted a bath?” The Beast said, shaking Rein out of his inner turmoil. Though the Beast’s voice sounded clear and strong as Rein looked back at him again he say that the calm composure didn’t extent to the Beast’s face. His pale green skin was now a deep pine green, and his thoroughly pierced pointed ears seemed to be a little flatter than they had been before. Seeing the Beast look almost as embarrassed about what had just happened between them gave Rein a bit of confidence. 

“Y-yes. Yes, a bath sounds good.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I believe you wanted a bath?” The Beast said, shaking Rein out of his inner turmoil. Though the Beast’s voice sounded clear and strong as Rein looked back at him again he saw that the calm composure didn’t extend to the Beast’s face. His pale green skin was now a deep pine green, and his thoroughly pierced pointed ears seemed to be a little flatter than they had been before. Seeing the Beast look almost as embarrassed about what had just happened between them gave Rein a bit of confidence. 

“Y-yes. Yes, a bath sounds good.”

The Beast then slowly pulled his arm out from underneath Rein’s head, giving him time to pull his own arms behind himself to push himself up into a sitting position. Rein could hear many of his joints pop as he sat up and gave a little chuckle when the Beast responded by cracking a few of his own. 

The weight of the bed shifted as the Beast stood up and Rein felt the air hit his body in all the wrong ways as his source of warmth departed and the warm fur blankets pooled around his lap. Rein immediately became aware of just how hard it would be to get out of the bed without his loincloth slipping and revealing too much, but to his relief, the Beast seemed to have anticipated this problem and was facing away from Rein as he got up. After Rein had adjusted the reliving piece of fabric he closed the space the beast had given him and stood at his side. The hulking green beast gave him a sweet little smile and handed him a blanket to wrap around himself, “for the cold”. 

Only once the blanket was securely around Rein’s shoulder did it occur to him that he finally had a good look at the room he had been placed in. To his utter surprise Rein found that the Beast had taken up residence in what appeared to be a large underground cave. The bed Rein had been sleeping in was placed in a large cutaway in the floor and was surrounded on all sides by a slightly higher walkway that itself was covered in small candles and a large fire on the far end of the room. All around the underground room were old and crumbling pillars and intricate carvings. Whatever place the Beast had called home had clearly been an important building to whomever had built it and left Rein wondering just how the Beast had acquired it. 

The Beast in question brushed his hand against Rein’s and when Rein looked up at him he realized that the Beast had been watching him with a quiet chuckle. Without thinking Rein placed his hand against the Beast’s own and soon they were holding hands as the Beast led Rein to a set of stairs that would take them up to the main platform of the room. Once there the Beast led him to a passageway that had most likely held a door at one time and into a dimly lit hallway, again covered in candles and torches of all shapes and sizes. 

“I grew up here.” Was all the Beast said in response to Rein’s obvious curiosity about the maze like tunnels and doorways the Beast lead him through. Of course, that only brought up more questions in Rein’s head, how old was the Beast? How long had he been here? Was he always alone? In Fact, Rein released with a start, he had no idea if him and the Beast even were alone. He heard nothing but their own breathing and the occasional droplet of water falling that they made their way through the old underground temple, but Rein had no idea how large the floor plan was. It was possible hundreds of the Beast’s own kind filled the rooms beyond these and he just had no way of hearing them. The thought was slightly scary, there being more Beasts that may not like him as much as this one did. But it was also comforting to think that maybe the Beast wasn’t alone all day, maybe he had other people to talk to, maybe he was less alone than Rein. 

“Here we are.” The Beast said finally stopping at a grand arch that seemed to reach up more than forty feet and almost graced the old beautiful stone ceiling. 

The Beast placed a warm hand on the covered small of Rein’s back and lead him into the opulent eroding room. As soon as they crossed the threshold Rein was immediately hit with a wave of warmth that the underground palace seemed to be lacking. As he was lead further into the room Rein found to his amazement that the source of the heat seemed to be a large pool of water in the center of the room. 

Rein’s mouth fell open as he saw the expanse of the room he had been lead into. The stone work around the corridors had been detailed and beautiful, but here they were breathtaking! Every inch of the wall seemed to be carved with an elaborate pattern that was telling a story that Rein couldn’t make out yet. As he followed the carvings up the wall they appeared to get more and more chaotic and expressive until they covered on the ceiling with a carved mural that seemed to be detailing a battle, a victory that must have been won by the ones who used to live here. Though the carvings were amazing the main focus of the room was obviously the huge lake sized pool of water. Rein had a hard time placing just how large it much be, comparing it to other structures he knew well, it was larger than the lake that the young kids would often run to back in the village, larger than any house the Madams and Sirs would have lived in, maybe even larger than the floor print of the village center!

Without thinking Rein felt himself take a few steps forward, towards the water, before he remembered that his hand was still in the gentle care of the Beast who was standing still, watching Rein take in the beauty of the bath chamber. 

“The pool is heated by a flow of lava underneath it.” The Beast said as he began walking with Rein to the deep blue water. “Whichever king ruled here before took great care in making this the most lavish room in this palace.”

They reached the edge of the water and the Beast turned around, obviously giving Rein a cue to shed his soft fur blanket and the stupid loincloth, Once Rein had his wrap and undergarments off he hesitated slightly. This pool had been meant for a king, a man of great importance and honor, and here we was, a homeless, hungry beggar about to partake in the carefully designed bath. It seemed sacrilegious in a way, to assume the right to even look at a room like this. Surely if whatever King had once been here was here now Rein would have been killed for the meer act of crossing the threshold. Rein had learned his place in the world from a young age, and his place definitely wasn't in the pool of a king. 

Only when the Beast started to turn around did Rein get the courage he needed to slip in, if for nothing else to avoid embarrassing himself in front of the Beast again today. But that was not to be for as soon as he entered the water Rein let out a breathy moan as the water worked its way into every crevice of his body.

Rein had rarely had the opportunity to lay in a bath, and never had he dreamed of slowly sinking himself into water as warm and lavish as the liquid in this pool. As he sunk lower and lower the divinely soothing water seemed to seep in through his very skin, working Rein’s sore muscles into a malleable puddle. He had truly felt warm when lying next to the Beast under mountains of blankets, but this, this was something new. The heavenly pool made Rein forget the cold nights outside in winter, the piercing bite of the freezing wind as he was held prone and naked in the forest. The bath made Rein forget he had ever been cold.

“I had always thought this room to be over the top, but seeing you in here I only wish it was adorned with gold” Rein’s muddled brain was once again brought back to reality only to have himself sent spinning again at the look for pure wonder on the Beast’s face as he watched Rein sink deeper and deeper into the bath. 

“It’s truly amazing.” Rein said letting his hand float to the top of the water. He slowly pulled it out of the heat and pointed lazily at the Beast, “Would you mind joining me?”

Rein had no idea where he got this sudden bout of bravery, but as the thick steam of the pool worked its way into his brain Rein felt a certain comfortableness around the Beast he had been unable to let himself feel before. The bath was heavenly and amazing and all that he could ever hope for, and right now the only way that it could be made better was if he was cuddled up to the Beast. 

The Beast himself looked rather taken aback by Rein’s question, searching Rein’s face for the cause of his request. But Rein just stuck his other hand out in a clearly beckoning motion and the Beast let out a huff before telling Rein to turn around as he got undressed.

That was something Rein had not considered with Beast joining him in the pool, they would both be completely naked. A deep blush covered Rein’s body as he heard the Beast’s many layers of armor and hide clothing fall to the ground one by one. The Beast had been in less than he was when Rein first laid eyes on him, having shed the large animal skulls that acted as armor while Rein was sleeping, but still, while the Beast had been more sparingly dressed as anyone Rein had met he nevertheless had on much more than Rein had. The heavy chunk of each dressing served as a reminder to Rein just how strong the Beast truly was, the jagged teeth and rough cut animal hide must have weighed more than Rein himself, although that wasn’t too hard.

Rein heard a light splash and felt the ripples of waves pass by him as the Beast lowered himself into the water. Rein turned to face him and couldn’t help but smile at the blush that colored the Beast’s face as he floated his way over to the small human. As small brushes of uncovered skin passed between them Rein soon adorned a blush similar in intensity to the Beast. 

The Beast appeared hesitant to touch Rein in their states of undress, and Rein echoed the sentiment, but as the minutes ticked by and they kept sharing mistaken brushes against each other, the hesitation disappeared. Rein soon found himself pressed against the Beast large side with a thick arm around this neck and a pale green hand cradling his shoulder. The bath may have been magical, but as Rein sat at the Beast’s side he realized that it had nothing on the relaxing effects of the steady breathing and side glances shared between the two of them. 

They sat together on a carved ledge in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth the water had to offer and, most of all, each other's presence. Rein watched in quiet fascination as each small wave of water lapped at the two of them as they sat together, using its rhythm to distract him from his ever present questions about the future. Rein had always been a worrier, it had kept him alive for most of his life, always being concerned about what would come next had been key in making sure that he would survive each night. Always looking for food, constantly being on guard for anyone who wanted to do him harm, it had become second nature for him to get all the information and make a plan accordingly. But right now he had no idea of what would become of him, He was in a new place he hadn’t known existed until he had woken up with a Beast that he had been convinced would have been his executioner. The only helpful information he had was that the Beast seemed to have a vested interest in keeping him alive, but without knowing why the Beast seemed to care about him so much Rein was at a loss of what to make of this. 

“Where are we?” Rein chewed a bit at his lip and kept his eyes on the rhythmic pattern of the waves. It wasn’t the question he really wanted to ask, but he really didn’t know what he wanted to ask, maybe ‘why am I alive?’, ‘why do you care about me?’ but when he envisioned himself asking that it never seemed right. 

“From what I can tell it use to be a kingdom for those who lived in the mountain.” The Beast said with a bit of thought. Rein had no idea they were in the mountain! He supposed it made the most sense, it would be weird for these great old ruins to just be carved into the ground. But the mountains always seemed so far away from the small village Rein had lived in. He would always see them from afar, hear stories of people who had traveled there just to see what was there, but he had never heard of anyone living there. Maybe that’s why he knew nothing about people ever living here.

“It was a long time ago though,” the Beast continued “They were all long dead by the time I was born.” 

Rein looked up at the Beast and found an almost forlorn look in his eye, like he was remembering some different time, a happier time. His youth maybe? Maybe stories he had heard of the people who had made this mountain their home, who had spent lifetimes hollowing out the mountain just so future generations could make it a home. 

“What happened to them?” Rein inquired. 

“Oh I doubt anyone knows now.” The Beast gave Rein’s shoulder a small squeeze and his expression changed to one of a deep and forgotten sadness that Rein immediately wished he could get rid of. It was heart wrenching just to see the Beast look so pained, and even though Rein couldn’t understand what had made the beast so sad, he was sure he could feel a piece of that sadness. It was like a part of the Beast’s soul had lodged itself into his own, he could feel the grief like it was his own, like he was mourning someone he had lost here.

“I’m sorry.” Rein mumbled. He wasn’t sure what he was sorry for, but some great unspoken misfortune had befallen the Beast long before Rein had met him. Maybe even long before Rein was born, he had no idea how old the Beast was compared to him. 

The Beast looked out onto the water, trapped in a memory of his own. It took him a while to register what Rein had said. Rein was beginning to worry that maybe he had talked to quietly before, but after a while the Beast seemed to come back to himself. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for love, there was nothing that could be done.” The Beast looked down at him, finally reciprocating the strong unbroken gaze Rein had given him before. With just one look Rein felt at peace again, like a heavyweight had been lifted off of him. Just a look into the Beast’s eyes had calmed him down, had removed that sadness from him and replaced it with the warmth of a deeper feeling he couldn’t put to words. 

Rein still had no idea of what the Beast had gone through, what had happened in these hallowed halls to cause him such pain, but the smile that was slowly spreading across his thick green lips was enough. They sat in the warm water for a considerable amount of time, not talking, they didn’t need to. Rein didn’t understand why, but there was something between them, some pull the Beast seemed to have on him that Rein was all too happy to follow. Just looking at him, sharing a smile, had more impact on him than any other conversation ever had before. The more time Rein spent pressed into the Beast’s side the more he felt at home. For most of his life Rein had felt like there was something missing, something had made a hole in his very soul. At first, he thought it was family, then he thought it could be friends, and as he got older a lover, but as he sat next to the Beast he had met just a few hours ago he felt the hole get just a bit smaller, just a bit more bearable. 

God, he really had lost it, hadn’t he?

“It really is you, isn’t it?” The Beast asked, much to Rein’s confusion.

The Beast seemed to spot Rein’s confused face almost as soon as he made it, giving him a slightly guilty look, running a hand through his ponytail of hair. Rein was about to ask what he could have possibly meant by that when the Beast started to gently caress Rein’s pale cheek, slowly rubbing the large pad if his thumb against Rein’s cheekbone. With just one touch Rein again felt everything melt away, it was just them here. A day ago it would have terrified Rein, to not only be left alone in the same room as the Beast, but to be curled up against his side, staring deep into his eyes, forgetting the rest of the world existed. But something had changed, Rein didn’t know what but something had changed deep inside of him sense meeting the Beast, something he hadn’t known was there in the first place. 

“I used to have a family,” the Beast said, never taking his eyes off Rein “There were only four of us, but it was something.” 

The pale green hand that had been on his face slid down to the crook between Rein’s neck and shoulder. The Beast again watched carefully the way his thumb would leave a small strip of white on Rein’s skin with even just the slightest of pressure.

“Mother never told us of the others, but I assume there had to be more at some point.” The Beast turned his whole body so it was facing Rein and the small human couldn’t help but comply. The Beast looked sad again, his brows furrowing and his mouth folded into a straight line, but it was different somehow. There was a small glint still left in the Beast’s eye and Rein got the feeling that as long as he never left the Beast’s view that glint might just stay there. 

“She would always tell us that life without a soul mate wasn’t living,” With his other hand the Beast started to brush a wet lock of hair away from Rein’s face, taking the wet hair and running it between his fingers. “I guess she was right.”

Rein gently put his hand on the Beast’s much larger one, returning the Beast’s caress with one, much smaller, of his own. His finger ran over a vein in the Beast’s hand and he was almost fascinated by the way it moved under his touch. If his eyes weren’t already impossibly locked with the Beast’s he was sure that thick veiny hand would have his full attention. 

“They didn’t have anyone waiting for them, my family. And as they passed I thought for sure I would too.”

There was a long pause between them, a moment that was indescribable and impossible to understand. It felt as if it had all been leading to this, not just their conversation, or their meeting, but Rein’s whole life. Right here, with hands two times his own covering him and a sad but smiling face above him Rein felt like he belonged. The Beast clearly agreed as he reached into the water, pulling up Rein’s other hand and cupping the two smaller hands within his own, protecting them, keeping them safe within his grasp.

“But I did have someone, and here you are.”

Suddenly the space between them felt like too much, anything keeping them apart, whether it be the water or even the air it was too much. Rein felt jittery and panicked, the part of him that had always been missing was right there and, without questioning it, he threw his body up and firmly went for the Beast’s lips, meeting him halfway. 

Rein had seen other people kiss, from small pecks on the lips while in decent company to hungrily devouring each other when they thought no one was around. But the kiss he shared with the Beast was different, it was deep, and passionate, and held an intensity Rein didn’t know anyone action could, but it was also calm and gentle. It wasn’t an attack, it wasn’t hungrily swallowing each other up, trying to exchange souls through battling tongues and biting teeth (though Rein hoped that would come at some point). Their kiss was intense, and gentle, and sweet, and felt like finally coming home. 

Rein was sure neither of them knew when it happened, but as they slowly broke away Rein found himself kneeling in the Beast’s lap, with the Beast all around him. Strong arms encircled his back and a thick chest warmed his own, keeping him safe and away from the outside world. There was only the two of them here, and forever there would only be the two of them. Rein didn’t realize that the Beast was crying until he let out a small snuffle, and it took him until a tear fell down his own cheek to see that he was crying too. The hole that had always driven Rein more and more desperate to achieve any kind of contact from anyone throughout his life was finally filled. And Rein knew that as long as he was with the Beast he would never feel that hole again.

The people in the village didn’t believe in soul mates. It was all a fairy tale to give kids hope that out there somewhere was someone that would love them unconditionally despite all of their faults, someone who would do anything for them, someone to cherish them for all of eternity. Rein himself had never believed that, he never thought that there would ever really be someone for him. His family was dead and Rein had never managed to make any friends outside of the few stray cats that would give him the time of day, so the idea that out there somewhere was someone made for him was absurd. But here he was, in the arms of the being he wanted to be with forever. The Beast wasn’t made for him, and Rein wasn’t made for the Beast, they were made for love. They were made to love each other for as long as possible and longer. For once in his life Rein didn’t think about what would come next, he didn’t worry about his next step because whatever it was it involved the Creature that was staring at him like he was the whole world.

“I’m sorry I made you wait.” Rein whispered, never once daring to take his eyes off of the deep brown orbs looking back at him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come looking for you as soon as I knew you existed.” The Beast said, rubbing a trail along Rein’s shoulder blade, making him giggle just a little bit. He laughed at both the ticklish touch, and the image of the Beast running into town in broad daylight, picking Rein up, and leaving just as fast as he came. Oh what a fright the villagers would have had!

“Don’t laugh!” the Beast said pouting, and honestly, he just looked ridiculous! Rein couldn’t help the full belly laugh that spilled from his lips, and soon the Beast was laughing too. Both of them laughing and crying in each other's embrace, Rein figured they must have made a pretty silly image. 

Rein gently lay his head on the Beast’s shoulder, feeling properly at peace as the smell of fresh Earth and an unnameable spice made him feel right at home. He probably should have been embarrassed that he was currently completely naked, with the Beast’s massive member brushing up against Rein’s thigh whenever the Beast let out another chuckle. But as long as Rein didn’t focus on that, and boy was that hard, he didn’t feel anything stir inside of him, not as it had before in that wonderful nest of blankets and pillows and the Beast. Rein knew he wanted that thing inside of him, the feeling was almost as strong as the feeling that this was where he belonged, but right now all he wanted was to stay like this, his head tucked in with a content smile on his face and the Beast chuckling above him.

“God, when I smelled you in that forest,” The Beast said shaking his head slightly, “It took all that I had inside of me not to just rip you off the pole and carry you as fast as I could back home.”

“I don’t think I would have minded.” Rein said shaking his head a bit, like there was any world where Rein would rather be frozen to death in the woods than in this embrace with the Beast.

“Yes, but there were others with you!” The Beast whined.

Rein was honestly amazed by that, had the Beast know he was there the minute he stepped into the forest? Had he been watching from afar as Rein was carried off from the only home he had ever known to meet with his death? The thought sent a strange chill down his spine, the idea that the Beast had been watching him, had been wait till the others left to confront him. It was a possessive idea, but Rein found himself pleased with it anyway. Though what Rein would have paid to see how the guards would have reacted to seeing the Beast coming towards them. Would they have run away at the first noise, just leaving Rein there to flail on the ground with his hands tied behind his back? 

“How long had you known I was there?” Rein asked tracing out some meaningless pattern on the Beast’s chest. 

The Beast let out a small laugh before guiding Rein a little bit deeper into the warm pool. He sat Rein comfortably on his knee, the water high enough to reach the human’s belly, even with his raised position. The Beast then began slowly trailing his strong hands up and down Rein’s body, working from his feet up, carefully scrubbing down and washing the ivory skin that seemed to glow against the Beast’s own green skin. Rein was completely in love with the feeling, practically moaning at the gentle caress of having the Beast bathe him so carefully, slowly tracing his hand over every inch of Rein’s skin. 

“I had felt you months ago.” The Beast said as he moved his hand up to Rein’s waist and slowly rubbed the muscles there to relieve them of the tension they had been holding. Each brush of his hand stoked that same aching fire in the pit of Rein’s stomach just a bit more. “Every night you felt so alone and scared, it took all of my being not to just run to you. It pained me to have you so far away from me, I’m sure I must have been wailing every night.”

Rein felt so sorry for him, so sorry for what his own absents had done to the Beast, that he almost didn’t pick up on the admission of why the Beast had been crying out each night. Everyone in the village, himself included had assumed the Beast was angry, or hungry, or getting ready to attack. The village elders had spent so long deciding what to do with the obvious danger they were in, long nights where the village hall lights stated on long past a reasonable time. Rein himself had spent most of those nights wishing that whatever Monster was making those wails wouldn’t come after him. 

Oh, how ironic it was! The whole town had worried about what to do, how to keep the beast at bay, how to keep each other safe, but the Beast had never been a danger to them. Of course they had no way of knowing that, just like they would have had no way of knowing that sacrificing Rein was the only way to calm the Beast. Pinning Rein to the pole was done simply out of convenience, a desire to get rid of the man they would all prefer to ignore. Had anyone else been chosen to be the great sacrifice they likely would have died alone in the woods, consumed by the cold rather than a great Beast. And what then? Would Rein's Beast have continued to languish alone in the dark and knotted forest, wailing in pain every night, just waiting for Rein? How long would it have taken for the Beast to come get him? How many others would have died in his place, waiting for a death that didn't know to come. 

It was strange to think that such a simple decision could have changed his whole life. If someone else had been picked would Rein ever have met the Beast? Would that hole in his soul have eaten away at him forever? Not twenty-four hours earlier Rein was cursing the village and everyone in it for throwing him away, but now he almost couldn't thank them more. Had they thought of anyone but themselves would fate have ever brought him his missing half? 

"Well, I'm glad I'm here now," Rein said trying to force deluge of thoughts out into one coherent sentence. It was just so hard to find the right words around the Beast, this person he knew almost nothing about and yet couldn't imagine living without. Rein couldn’t help but be swept away by the gentle caresses, hot steam, and deep voice that seemed to surround him. Back on the streets his wits always had to be at their sharpest, but here Rein struggled to do anything but act without thought. It should probably have scared him, not being focused at all times, but for the first time in his life Rein was relaxed. As the Beast curved his hand further around the little human’s waist, getting dangerously close the fire Rein had no knowledge for how to put out, Rein couldn’t help but drape himself against the beast’s thick body, letting himself breathe freely for the first time in years.

“Hm.” the Beast responded, draping his free hand on Rein’s knee and burying his nose in those soft brown locks. One calloused hand traced little circles near Rein’s knee, leisurely moving from the joint up to his mid thigh, while his other hand worked diligently to rub the tension out of his little one’s waist. 

The steaming water warmed Rein's skin and left it soft and tender, easily giving way to the slightest pressure from the Beast, allowing him to gently coax the muscle underneath to ease. Each time he stroked the thick pad of his thumb against a new muscle it quivered underneath his touch before loosening, allowing the Beast access deeper and deeper as flushed skin caved deeper into Rein’s hip. 

Rein lost himself in the sensation, holding his breath each time the Beasted paused his thumb to negotiate Rein’s body further into a state of bliss. Rein found himself in a wonderful sea, floating between the loss of all thought and the heightened awareness of every vein pumping in his body, all obedient to the gentle and dominate control of the Beast's caresses. Rein was almost outside of his body, no longer in charge of his own feelings or reactions. He watched in a burning fascination as each new inch of skin fell under the Beast’s unwavering caress. Enthralled as he watched his own body give control over to the Beast, easily surrendering to his guiding touch. 

As relaxed as he was Rein would have thought he was beyond embarrassment, but when the Beast’s hand lightly grazed Rein’s member the breathy moan he let out proved that even as blissful as this, Rein could make himself a fool. In the euphoria that came with the Beast’s mollescent massage Rein had failed to notice that his sex had become rather heavy and full against his thigh. Blood migrating downwards till it was all left to slowly fill in Rein's neglected member. Suddenly aware of it Rein found himself quickly unable to think of anything else as each twitch of either of the entangled bodied would send a sinfully pleasurable wave to dance across his sensitive sex. The water teased him, setting every nerve ablaze and aching for more. The Beast's gentle stroking only further excited the waves, each brush against Rein's hip sent a new pulse of water over his fleshy wood, teasing him into excitement. And as his member finally met with the flesh of the Beast, even just for a second, Rein's whole body came alive. Rein stole a quick glance at the Beast’s face and found to his dismay the Beast was well aware of his effects on the human’s delicate body if those heavy eyes were any indication.

Rein bit his lip and meant to apologize for taking such a kind and friendly act in the most inappropriate way, when he was forced to swallow his words as a daring smirk etched itself into the Beast’s face. And the hand that had once grazed, now purposefully embraced Rein’s member. While Rein’s control of his body had been fleeting before, it was now completely gone. He arched his back and let his slender neck expose itself against the Beast’s chest as another breathy moan rose out of his throat. His eyes fluttered closed as Rein went from sitting on the Beast’s knee, to straddling his thick, unyielding thigh. Soon one teasing hand was joined by another as the two burly hands worked in tandem to sedately stroke Rein’s sex until it was standing full. 

Rein was tight against the Beast, slowly thrusting into the course hands that ran up and down his flame. His hands found themselves wrapped around the Beast's sturdy neck, hanging on as the Beast went from conducting his body to controlling it. This unyielding Beast seemed to have some supernatural knowledge of Rein's own body as he knew exactly where to stroke and fondle to keep Rein on the edge of bliss and torture. 

A thumb, or a finger Rein couldn't keep track anymore, brushed against the crevasse at the top of his sex and wrestled a desperate whine out of the small one. Rein flung his chest against the Beast's as the digit slowly traced the opening of his penis, letting the nail catch on delicate skin. No longer aware of himself Rein thrust more wildly into the Beat's hands, demanding more, aching to get more friction in the slippery water. Another moan found its way out as warm full lips and sharp teeth attached themselves to the joining of his neck and shoulder. His hands trailed down the Beast's back as the teeth slowly nipped and pulled at his skin and his hands went from stroking to pumping Rein's aching penis. Soon the mouth on his neck worked further down, to his collarbone, then the expanse of chest between that and his nipple. The Beast's hands pumped faster and faster, leaving Rein a moaning bundle of nerves, with nothing to relieve himself but his ungraceful thrusts. 

One of the Beast's hands caught on a strand of hair at the same moment his teeth sunk into Rein's nipple. Rein let out a shocked scream and his nails into the Beast's back. The pain seemed to tear down some wall within him Rein was unaware of as he began to wildly thrust into the firm hands that surrounded his sex. He lifted off of the Beast's sturdy thigh, trying to create more friction for his penis. The Beast engulfed him, but it wasn't enough. Rein mumbled past unorganized pleads as the Beast took his other nipple into the embrace of his warm mouth, constantly licking or biting the hypersensitive bundle of nerves of his chest. The only reprieve he got from the blissful torture came as the Beast whispered out husky words of encouragement, telling Rein how good he was, how beautiful he looked thrusting wilding against the Beast's much larger hands. The pleasure was driving him insane. Rein could feel something building, a fire burning so close to his skin he wanted to let it consume him but it refused to come out. He briefly acknowledged the tear that worked his way down his cheek as he begged the Beast for release. 

His desperate pleads were swallowed by the Beast as he took Rein's lips into his own. The hands worked faster and faster against his sex, pumping him closer and closer until a hand tightly gripped the base of his cock and pulled, forcing the cum out of his slender penis as Rein lost control. 

His whole body shuddered against the Beast's as ropes of hot white cum were forced out of his body and into the steaming water. Rein dug his nails deeper into the Beast's back and pulled his mouth away to let out one last moan that echoed around the large chamber, bouncing off the walls till all Rein could hear was the blood pumping in his head and his own cry of ecstasy. The strong hands remained around his cock, working more cum out of his body than Rein thought possible. Soon though the white fluid was all spent and Rein found himself draped against the Beast's muscular chest, unable to find a reason to move. 

He watched in fascination through the clear water as those hands that had brought him bliss drifted over to the Beast's own member and began to stroke. Rein knew in the back of his head he should wrap his hand around that enormous member that stood at attention between the Beast's legs, but he just couldn't summon the energy to do anything but watch. As the rough hands of Beast moved faster and faster along his shaft Rein was filled once again with the sparks of that fire as he realized the Beast had been holding back with him. The speed and sheer purpose he applied to pumping his own cock left Rein feeling dizzy imagining those hands once again working him. Not slowly like they had, but with that intense passion and intensity the Beast put on full display for his little human. 

Just as Rein had started down the dangerous path of wondering if that intensity would follow through as the Beast pounded his virgin hole, the Beast let out a guttural growl and came. The Beast arched up, pulling both him and Rein just past the waters embrace. His seed, not constrained by the water as Rein's had been shot up, coloring both the Beast's and Rein's chest. 

Rein had clearly abandoned all thinking as he coated a finger in the Beast's cum and welcomed it into his mouth. It tasted of the pink salt the village butchers would use to keep meat and something earthy that Rein could only assign to the Beast. There was some distant memory attached to the taste the flowed within the Beast, but Rein couldn't put his finger on it. He took another finger full and held it in his mouth this time, trying to identify the far off memory. 

Above him, the Beast let out a satisfied moan as Rein's finger was soon replaced by the Beast's own tongue. The fleshy muscle slowly mapped out Rein's mouth as Rein's smaller hands were enveloped by the Beast's. Rein let out a muffled moan as the Beast stole his own cum from its place in Rein's mouth, spreading the flavor across Rein's taste buds and mixing it with another familiar essence. The Beast broke contact only to swallow, leaving Rein to gasp for air before the Beast went back in for a less erotic, but more passionate kiss. 

"I feel I may have rushed you into that a bit fast." The Beast said chuckling as he pulled his lips away. Hands came to rest on his face as the Beast brushed away a rather wet lock of hair out of Rein's face. 

"Not- not at all." Rein stammered out, trying to remember how to speak. He could almost curse the Beast for how he seemed to steal his words away from him before they were even formed. He wished he could be slightly less speechless around the handsome being, but yet here he was, once again stumbling over his words. 

The Beast leaned in slowly, meeting Rein halfway in a kiss. It was hypnotic almost, the feeling of another's tongue, of his soulmate's tongue, gliding across his lips. It could only be described as sensual the way the Beast slowly nipped and tugged at Rein's lower lip, leaving it swollen and red. As the two of them shared themselves Rein could feel two slowly becoming one. Each breath they shared, each new place explored by the Beast's talented tongue brought something new to Rein's mind, a part of him that had never been there before. At the edge of his consciousness he could feel a euphoria that was not his own. As he followed it he was wrapped in a blanket of rapture that could only have come from the Beast himself. The villagers never believed in soulmates, but Rein could find no other explanation than two soulmates slowly becoming one. 

Physically they broke apart, their bodies demanding air, but mentally Rein could still feel himself entwined with the Beast. Gentle feeling of warmth and comfort surrounded him as he basks in the feeling of love. It was what he had been missing. Every night Rein had wished for something, a missing piece of his life that would fix it all, and now he had it. This wonderful, unbreakable love was all Rein had ever hoped for and more. In the afterglow of sex, cradled in the hot pool, Rein gave himself fully over to this new and exciting love. 

"I'm so happy to have found you." The Beast said and Rein could feel it. He could feel the desperation of calling out over and over again for the one you love and the uncontrollable joy of having that love call back. 

"I can't imagine being anywhere but here now." Rein said, hoping that the feelings they shared would be enough to explain what his words never could. He hoped they could explain the aching Rein had felt his whole life, the bitter cold, the sting of rejection as every door was shut in his face and the feeling of completion that just sharing the same air as the Beast brought. 

"No, neither can I." The Beast said planting a small kiss on Rein's forehead and holding them close. 

They remained together for longer than Rein could bring his tired brain to understand, just reveling in the feeling of being whole. The Beast slowly dragged his hands down Rein's body again, this time with the intent to once again wash him clean. Steady fingers worked their way into every crevice of his body, cleaning away the blood and sweat of last night, setting him anew. By the time the Beast had reached Rein's midsection Rein had dared to drag his own hand against the Beast. Careful he memorizing each and every bump and valley in the Beast's large expanse of skin. making careful work of cleaning every little pocket of dirt and grime the Beast was doubtful to have been aware of. 

By the time Rein had gotten to the Beats knees he was already finishing his last once over of Rein's feet. As his smallest toe was made acceptably clean in the Beast's eye he slowly let pulled the foot out of the water, planting a small kiss on it before lowering it back in. It was the end of a ritual and Rein soon dropped his hands as well, instead choosing to lay them against the Beast's chest along with his head. 

"I feel like I've known you forever," the Beast mumbled into Rein's head, holding him close to his chest. "and in spite of this, I have yet to learn your name."

The realization that Rein had yet to share his name helped to bring him out of the post-sex fog that had been surrounding his mind. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of it all. Here he was, stilling on this Beast’s lap after engaging in the first sexual act of his life that wasn’t done alone and he could still only refer to his partner as “The Beast”. A meer title for a man who had just minutes before brought him such sweet bliss. 

Oh, what would the neighbors say?

“It’s Rein.” He slowly ran his hand over the Beast’s jaw, his skin catching on each point of the small extrusion of stubble that texturized the Beast’s surprisingly soft skin. “Could I possibly have a name in return”

“Oh my sweet little Rein, you can have that and so much more.” 

The Beast once again captured Rein’s mouth with his own. Nipping and playing with the smaller lip until Rein could do nothing but whimper in the beast’s firm hold. Rein found himself wrapping his arms around the Beast’s neck once more as he let the Beast carry him away. 

“It’s Orak.” he said pulling away for a breath of air before going back to plundering Rein’s innocent mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long to get out, life blew up in my face two pages into this and I wasn't able to write for a long stretch of time. As an apology, this chapter is longer than chapters 1 and 2 put together and managed to earn me my explicit rating. I went into this chapter just wanting them to share names, a bit of history and maybe get a bit steamy, but the further I got into this the longer the bath scene lasted and I just couldn't cut it off in the middle. 
> 
> As a result of me wanted to get this out as fast as possible this chapter hasn't been thoroughly edited yet, so don't be surprised if it updates again. Also, I only have a few paragraphs of the next chapter done so it may be a bit until I can publish chapter 4.


End file.
